Rhythm Heaven Superstar
Rhythm Heaven Superstar (Japanese: リズム天国：星空 Rhythm Tengoku: Starry Skies), AKA Rhythm Paradise Nova in Europe & Rhythm World SWITCH (리듬 세상 SWITCH) in Korea, is the upcoming fifth installment of the Rhythm Heaven series. It uses the letter/arrow buttons, both of the Z-triggers, & the C-Pad. It will be the second game to have a story mode, & the first game to be released in South America. Story A duo consisting of Rizzie, a girl with a big taste in music, and Simon, her monkey pet/friend, travel around the country to find the Maidens of Rhythm. The girls are Terri (Tap Trial Girl, with flowers), Goldie (Heaven girl), Minnu (Fever Girl), Mick (Rhythm Tengoku Gold album girl), & Fiona (Rhythm Tengoku/Heaven abulm girl). Rhythm Games Set 1 Chopstick Chomp: Chopsticks and Sushi (箸と寿司) in Japanese. Press the ZR trigger & the A button to catch sushi. There are also bugs, and you need to swat them away by pressing R. A barely is a miss. Sweet Shoppe: Candy Shop (キャンディショップ) in Japanese. You play as a machine which dispenses candy into bags. Characters will shout out a certain number & candy type, so press the appropriate letter button that many times to dispense that much candy. Sometimes the machine will run out, & you need the press ZR to refill. This can actually be done at any time, with no rhythm. Refilling too much will make the machine explode, a la Quiz Show. A barely is an miss. Polar Rhythm: Penguin Catch (ペンギンキャッチ) in Japanese. You play as two penguins catching fish with their beaks. ZL/L & ZR/R to catch on the left and right, respectively. Occasionally, eels jump up, which drop at an offbeat. Unlike Chopstick Chomp, these are OK to catch as long as they aren't electric (Buzzing sounds). A barely is an miss. Built To Scale: The fourth original BTS minigame. Here, you play as a machine which has rods that shoot out in various directions. Push the C-Pad to the respective side to shoot the rod into two cubes, building a widget. A barely is a miss. Set 2 Air Hockey: Same name (エアホッケー) in Japanese. You play as an man who's playing hockey in the clouds. A pluck will pop out of an machine. Press A to swing your hockey stick. Sometimes, the pluck will go further, and will hit the clouds repeatedly, like a pinball machine. Press A when the pluck stops bouncing. A barely is an miss. Has a sequel called Air Hockey 2 (エアホッケー2), where the man is playing in an thunderstorm. Pool Party: Sea Monkey (海猿) in Japanese. You play as a Sea Monkey (actually just a normal monkey wearing scuba gear) who's playing in a pool with her human friends. When you hear a splash, dive down with A, and when you hear a floosh-like sound, rise up with B. When you hear "Come On!", use the C-Pad to jump up! A barely is an miss. Squirrel Squad: Tree Climb (樹木登り) in Japanese. You play as the third in a trio of squirrels, and you need to keep up with them by running & jumping. Press A repeatly to run, & use B to jump in a 3-2-Go cue. Failing to jump will cause your squirrel to skitter up back to the trio, while the announcer counts again. A barely is an miss. Dream Spider: Same name (ドリームスパイダー) in Japanese. You're a brown spider in a dreamcatcher, with your legs resting on the strings. Two different types of dreams- Sweet & Sour- will move down the eight strings and you need to copy them. Press any letter button to let Sweet Dreams enter, & any arrow button to stomp Sour Dreams. The game will zoom out to reveal a young girl's bedroom, with the dreamcatcher in the top right corner. A barely is an miss. Set 3 Robobounce: Springer (スプリンガー) in Japanese. You play as an robot who's being tested for product quality. You need to jump at the right time. (you're the robot on the far right of an loop.) When the robot before you jumps, jump in the correct rhythm to prove your worthiness. A to low jump, B to medium jump, & C-Pad to high jump. No barelys in this game. Karate Man: Punch with the A button. The special cue here is a indigo lightbulb, followed by a barrel. Joe is now punching boxes via the X button. It stays this way until another barrel gets punched, then a red lightbulb, where you are punching pots again. A barely is an miss. Spaced Out: Space Journey (スペース・ジャーニー) in Japanese. You play as Maiden Voyage & the Galaxy Gals on their journey to Pluto. They'll need to watch out for Evil Aliens, so you need to help their battle. A to shoot, hold B to charge, & release B to release a energy ball. Shooting at the wrong spaceship will be fatal, so use the left & right arrows to aim, depending on what sound the ship makes. A barely is an miss. Jazzercise: Exercise (運動) in Japanese. You play as a woman at a gym. A dog (like the one from Sumo Brothers) sits next to her, and reacts based upon how well you did. Another game that has lyrics, & this time is based upon of the nineties, like the rest of the mini game. You dance by pressing A (Stretch to her left), Y (Do a Yoga move to her right), & X (Rise arm(s) to the air). A barely is a miss. Has a sequel named Spazzercise (スーパーエクササイズ Super Exercise), where there is a new button used: press the C-Pad to do a flip. Set 4 Ring-Dong: Bell Ringers (ベルリンガー) in Japanese. You play one of the Bell Belles, who are standing upon a church (censored to a schoolhouse in Korea). The Belle to the left will ring the bell first, & you must react by ringing back. There are 4 different types of ringing- normal ringing, slow ringing, fast ringing, & lighting-fast ringing. This is also the shortest minigame, lasting a little more then a minute. There's a sequel (Ring-Dong 2/Bell Ringers 2/ベルリンガー2) & a two-player endless version (a la Bossa Nova) to make up. A barely is a hit. Samurai Slice: The Wandering Samurai duel welds here! This time, he's fighting a feminine youkai creature wearing a fox mask. She throws smaller youkai at him, so use the Letter & Arrow buttons to swing to the right & left, respectively. Some youkai needed to be sliced multiple times, due to their thick masks. The game ends when you slice off the Masked Leader's mask. A barely is an miss. Has a sequelcalled Samurai Slice 2, where the battle takes place at a beach resort, the Samurai is wearing vacationing gear, & the Leader & Youkai are wearing snorkeling masks. The game doesn't end when you slice off the Leader's mask, because you actually need to slice off her face! (In the Japanese version, anyway: it's censored to her getting hit in the face in international releases.) Your Highness!: Dear Prince! (親愛なる王子様!) in Japanese. You're a Puffball Solider who's taking commands from a Prince. When he says Hey, march!", press A repeatedly to march. Sometimes he tells you to go faster or slower, so you need to speed up or slow down your A presses. When the Prince says "OK, stop!" stop pressing A. A barely is an miss. Has a sequel called Royal Highness! (親愛なる王様！Dear King!) which takes place many year later, as the Prince grew up, got a beard, & became a King. Open Mic: Karaoke Bar (カラオケバー) in Japanese. You play as the drummer from the Drum Boys, who's singing a duet with a woman at a restaurant (or a bar in the Japanese version). This is one of the few games to have full lyrics. The lyrics are at the bottom, and scroll along, like The Bon Ordoi. Certain words will be highlighted, and you need to either rise or lower your voice by tilting the C-Pad, hold your voice with B or say a phrase by pressing A twice or thrice. If done wrong, the boy will either be fully silent or very loud. A barely is a hit. Set 5 News Today: Same name (ニュース・トゥデイ) in Japanese. You play as an literally white-skinned man working at a TV studio. A sentence is read out by a woman in violet, & you need to nod (to "Right, Right?): press A twice), give a thumbs up (to "Isn't that something?": press B), or celebrate whatever's going on ("Well, that's pretty great!", press ZR). Has a sequel called News Tonight (ニュース今夜), which takes place in the same studio at midnight, and the violet lady talks faster & jabbers on for longer. TBA Painter Skater: Paint Skate (ペイントスケート) in Japanese. You play as a girl wearing rollerblades & welding a large paintbrush. She's passing some buildings that need to be painted. A to swing your brush, B to hold down the brush onto the wall, & X to do a 360-spin with your brush. A barely is an hit, because technically you painted the wall. TBA Set 6 Tunneling Tunes: Digging (掘る) in Japanese. You're a star-nosed mole who's digging a path to a new home. Keep the beat by pressing A. Sometimes a whistle sound plays, & you need to press A twice in quick session, kinda like Micro-Row 2 in Fever. A barely is an miss. Tightrope Walker: Tightrope (タイトロープ) in Japanese. You play as a mandrill who's performing in a circus. Your performance is based upon the music- just like in real tightrope walking. Press A twice to step forward, & press B to go back. A miss causes an automatic Try Again. A barely is an miss, but won't cause a Try Again. TBA TBA Set 7 Primary Primates: Rainbow Primates (レインボー霊長類) in Japanese. You play as a trio consisting of a monkey, an ape, & a baboon; they are yellow, red, & blue respectively. Different food will pass over the primates, and you need Tim reed a a button based upon what food they like. A banana is the monkeys' favorite (a high-pitched "Ook", press B), a mango is the ape's favorite (low-pitched "Kee!", press A), and a salad is the baboon's favorite (a "Noice!", press Y). Sometimes an Feast would appear, and you have to press X. There are no barelys here. It has a sequel called Secondary Simians (レインボー霊長類スペシャル Rainbow Primates Special) where trio is a orange monkey, a purple ape, & a green baboon respectively. Forest Football: American Football (アメフト) in Japanese. You play as an Forestball Player who's tossing an (American) football into the air. "Go, Hup!" signals an beat-keeping toss cue (A), & "Ready, KICK!" signals an kicking cue (C-Pad). A barely is an hit for tossing, & an miss for kicking. TBA Music Magic: Magic Tricks (手品) in Japanese. You play as Dini, who's putting on an show at an child's birthday party. A to tap on your Magic Hat. When the time is right, hold A to reach into it, & release A to reveal a illusion out of your hat. Said illusions are either Mako from Pajama Party (Pajama Girl) & an monkey from that game, the dog from Sumo Brothers, fireworks from Fireworks, the Wizard from Wizard's Waltz, the player Dazzles from both Heaven & Megamix, the aliens when you get far into endless Shoot-'Em-Up, Candy Spiders, an really tall Huebird, & Note (only at the end of the game). A barely is an miss. Has an sequel called Music Magic 2 (手品 2 Magic Tricks 2), where Dini is performing for the Evil Demons from Samurai Slice. The illusions are mostly the same, but Mako is replaced by Karate Joe's Father, the Wizard is replaced by the Yagura from The Bon Odori, the aliens are replaced by the character from Rhythmove Dungeon, the Huebird is replaced by a Tall Tapper, & Note is replaced by the Wandering Samurai (who clearly doesn't want to be here). Set 8 Surreal Bouncing: Surealism (シュール) in Japanese. You're the last two "Bouncers" in a line of seven. Three different types of patterns bounce down: Seven Bounces (Pres B, then A), Three Bounces (Just press B), & Four Bounces (Just press A). Like in Dream Spider, the game zooms out... to reveal that the seven bouncers are on the back of a horse-like creature, who's eating the ball that you bounce. That creature is in the game's Rating Screens. A barely is an miss. TBA TBA Indigo Tower: Same name (インディゴタワー) in Japanese. You play as an solider who's protecting the titular tower. Like Shoot-'Em-Up, this plays in "waves". Certain enemies will be climbing the tower. A/Right to attack foes with your sword, B/Down to block armed foes with your sheild, Y/Left to throw an bomb down to multiple foes, X/Up to shoot your gun a large foes. It's an automatic "Try Again" if anyone reaches the top of the tower. A barely is an hit due to that. Remixes Pastry Remix: Based upon cookies, cakes, cupcakes, & other sweets. Chopstick Chomp's variation has a pair of tongs being held instead of chopsticks, and cookies are being caught. The bugs are palette swapped. Winter Remix: Based upon snow, ice & other wintery things. Retro Remix: Based upon the 80's & 90's. Jazzercise is in here, & the girl has a more funky look for her & her dog. Ocean Remix: Based upon the waters of the seven seas. Pyramid Remix: Based upon ancient Egypt, & sandy deserts. Garden Remix: Based upon various forms of flora, & grasses. Parade Remix: Based upon parade floats, carnivals, & other celebrations. Lunar Remix Actually based upon the big city, with the moon in every shot. This is the first Remix in this game with vocals. Clock Remix: Based upon various points in time, plus clocks & time machines. Galaxy Remix Based upon SPACE! That is, planets, comets, metors, stars, spaceships, & aliens. Rainbow Remix: Every game is in black, white, & grey. But the color is slowing starting to fade in. This also is the second vocal Remix. Finale Remix: Inculdes every minigame in the game. Painter Skater starts & ends it. Vocal Lessons This is like the Drum Lessons in Tengoku and the Guitar Lessons in Heaven. The singing duo from Open Mic are testing their vocals. The song they sing here are from previous installments. Oddly, even though The Story of True Love, A Big Drop of Tears, & Classmate got their lyrics removed, Tonight (or I Feel Fine!!!), I Love You, My One & Only, & Beautiful One Day are only in two languages, & Honey Sweet Angel of Love & WISH- Can't Wait For You isn't in any language besides Japanese, their songs are translated in all versions. Extra Games The extra games are the five Fever minigames that didn't make it into Megamix. Those games are: Tambourine, Donk-Donk, Tap Troupe, Shrimp Shuffle & Night Walk (Called "Marshal's Walk" in-game). Instead of Fever's credits, the lyrics to "Dreams of Our Generation" appear over Marshal's Walk. Karate Couple (空手家族 Karate Kazoku/Karate Family) from Rhythm Heaven MegaRemix can be played after perfecting Karate Woman. Known Endless Games Rhythm Quest: Same name (リズムクエスト) in Japanese. You play as a monkey wizard traveling the world & fighting monsters. You to press certain buttons in a pattern to cast a spell. If your health runs out, it's game over. Fortunately, your health fills back up after defeating a boss. The number of enemies you defeat is your score. A mook is one point, & a boss is five points. Octopus Machine: A rhythm toy becomes a endless game! You play as the last of a trio of Octopops, who needs copy the other two's movements. Press A to puff up, release A to go back to normal, & press ZR/ZL to pop out your cork. Unlike the orginal, this has a Muliplayer variant, which goes up to four players. The number of correct sequences is your score. Night Walk: A classic, reborn into a endless game. You play as Play-Yan, who is jumping along the stars. Press A to jump. Sometimes there are electric fish, called out by an buzzing sound. Stop pressing A at that moment to avoid getting electrocuted. The game ends by either the fish, or falling down. Your score is based upon how many blocks Play-Yan jumped on. Known Muliplayer Games Piano Duel: Same name (ピアノデュエル) in Japanese. A two-player game that uses a sideways Joy-Con. Two pianists (player character) are at two connected pianos, & a female lion is at the top of it, facing the scree. She plays notes on a toy keyboard, & the pianists need to copy her by pressing SL, SR, or both. Halfway, the lion & her keyboard floats upword, losing the game's visual cue. Both falls down at the last key press, as the lion is dazed & confused. Known Rhythm Toys Police Call: This Toy returns from Fever. The phone has a new look, making it look like modern smartphones. Unlike in Fever, this is a plot-important Toy. You need to type in both numbers & buzzwords to progress the story, as seen in the game's story trailer. One-Man Band: Instrument Man (楽器マン) in Japanese. You control a toy who has a bunch of instruments on him. Each button is attached to a certain instrument. Press any button to make a noise. Paradise Playset: Play Set (プレイセット) in Japanese. This Toy is entirely in 3D. Over the game's storyline, you can collect figurines of the series' characters, including a bunch from this game & a few from MegaRemix. You can arrange them in this Toy, so you can take screenshots of them. Certain amiibo can be scanned to be used too. They can be put into the following settings: The Café (default), Rhythm Palace (Complete the story), Tibby's Mom (Get a bonus medal on all extra games, including Marshal's Walk), Pitch Paradise (from MegaRemix; unlock by putting PARADISE into the Police Call phone), Space Station (Perfect Galaxy Remix), Clockstep Lab (Perfect Clock Remix), and SPEED Headquarters (unlock all figurines, excluding amiibo). Trivia *In the game's trailers, one letter per video flashes at the end of each video. This might end up to be similar to the STAFF easter egg in Rhythm Heaven Fever, which is hidden in that game's trailers. **The letters spell out SWIMMINTON, which show a picture of Dorkfishie's avatar playing Rhythm Heaven on her 3DS, scribbles of characters from this game, and a message that says "Thanks for the Support!". ***If the game is illegally achieved, the same image will appear in place of the title screen, exept with an angry Dorkfishie looking at the screen, and text saying "What Have YOU DONE?". *The Paradise Playset Rhythm Toy originates from Rhythm Heaven MegaRemix, where it's Pitch Paradise's Rhythm Item. *Offbit from Rhythm Heaven Max makes a cameo as a figurine. *One of the characters, Forestball Player, might be a reference to Rhythm Heaven Deluxe's Lushball minigame, which was formerly named Forestball. *The song used for Pyramid Remix is an instrumental version of TOUCH ME, by Tsunku. He is the creator of the series. *Music Magic's original name was Dini the Magician. *The outfit Dini wears in Music Magic 2 is the same outfit worn by The Wandering Samurai in the Korean versions of the Rhythm Heaven games, minus the headband. It's unknown if the costume will be kept in the Korean versions. *Stomp Farmer makes a cameo in Tunneling Tune's Try Again screen. *The music used for Squirrel Squad sounds very similar to the music used for Story!Micro-Row in Rhythm Heaven Megamix, exept extended & with a piano segment.